


Wisdom and Experience

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Randomness, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: Security Puppet believes something that isn't entirely true.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Wisdom and Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off this vid right here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ywg1-4lb8KA

“Older animatronics are the greatest! They’re full of wisdom and experience!” exclaimed Security Puppet while talking to the other animatronics. The others seemed to be very doubtful of what the young puppet animatronic claimed.

_**Meanwhile….** _

“BITCH!" exclaimed Puppet, standing on a platform. He then proceeded to jump off, landing headfirst into a Duck Pond game screaming " _ **OOOHH!!!**_ ”. The other animatronics watched the whole stunt, laughing hard after. Puppet was later lifted back out of the pond by Withered Freddy and taken back to his box.


End file.
